Falling in Love… Quite Suddenly and Literally
by articcat621
Summary: Who knew that a trick being played on her would lead to it being her lucky day?


Notes: Originally written for the 2017 Get Lucky fest! Many thanks to my beta gaeilgerua for her help! I imagine that this takes place during 5th year. I know the prompter suggested smut, but my Muse just wanted this to be sweet and fluffy! I hope everyone enjoys!

Prompt: H-8: A bad luck charm secretly cast at her by some Slytherin causes Hermione to keep tripping all over the castle. Falling into your best friend isn't quite such a bad thing, though, she's coming to find out.

Warnings: Not Canon Compliant, Underage kissing (5th year), Language, Bullying

Disclaimer:Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

 **Falling in Love… Quite Suddenly and Literally**

Hermione was sitting, eating her breakfast with Harry and Ron when she felt a strange sensation spread throughout her body. She stiffened, frowning.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, noticing her strange look.

"I don't know," Hermione replied, shrugging. "I just feel sort of weird all of a sudden."

"Maybe someone's looking at you?" Harry asked, glancing about.

"Why would anyone be looking at 'Mione?" Ron asked, his mouth full of food.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Gee, thanks, Ronald."

"Sorry," he apologised, looking bashful.

"We should probably head down to Potions," Harry suggested. "It's nearly time, and I don't want to be late."

"Definitely not," Hermione agreed. Packing up her things, she stood from the bench. She went to step forward but somehow lost her footing, falling straight to the floor. "Ouch!" she hissed.

"Shite, Hermione, you all right?" Harry asked, quickly helping her to her feet.

She blushed, clearly mortified. "Honestly, I don't know what just happened. My foot must have caught on the bench or something." Her blush deepened when she realised Harry's hand was still on her arm.

"Right, well, let's go then," Harry said, slightly blushing himself.

* * *

Hermione was utterly embarrassed that she fell for a second time that day while in Potions class. She had been coming back from the supply closet when she tripped, the jar of frog spleens shattering and spilling all over the floor.

"Detention, Miss Granger," Professor Snape said, staring down at her. He vanished the mess with his wand before instructing her to take her seat so her partner could gather the ingredients.

"What is up with you today?" Harry whispered under his breath after having gotten the rest of their ingredients.

"I don't know," Hermione retorted. "I'm not usually so clumsy." She huffed. "And now I have detention."

"Why aren't the jars shatterproof?"

"That's a good question, isn't it?" Hermione asked, grumbling under her breath. Her stomach twisted with nerves when she realised she was probably going to have to dissect frogs in detention later that evening.

Hermione definitely wasn't looking forward to that.

* * *

She tripped a third time in the corridor on the way to Charms. Luckily for her, however, Harry caught her as she went down. Her cheeks warmed as her body melted against his. Peering up, she locked eyes with Harry. "Thanks," she murmured, clearly embarrassed once more.

Harry smirked slightly at her, still holding her in his arms. "That's what friends are for."

"Mmmm," Hermione mumbled, not quite realising that she was still in Harry's arms. Or that she was enjoying the muscular feel to them as he held her.

 _Have Harry's eyes always been this shade of green?_

"Er, you two okay?" Ron asked, looking back and forth between them both.

"Yes," Hermione said, shaking her head and snapping out of her thoughts. She righted herself, blushing as she felt a warmth spread throughout her body.

As they walked to Charms, Hermione's head was swimming. When did Harry get so muscular? He had caught her with such ease…

She fell a few steps behind them, her eyes going to Harry's arse. She gasped quietly as realisation slammed into her.

 _When did I start fancying Harry?_

* * *

"Ooomph!" Hermione cried, missing a step on the ladder while in the library. She fell backwards, bracing for the floor as she prayed she wouldn't break anything.

When she landed on something soft, yet hard, she let out a sigh of relief.

"Seriously, what is up with you today?" Harry asked, helping right her once more.

Hermione shook her head. "I just don't know. Maybe I'm coming down with something?" She huffed. "I'm not typically a clumsy person."

"I know," Harry said with a nod.

"At least you've caught me a few times," Hermione said, chuckling lightly. "Thank you for that."

"Anytime," Harry told her, his voice low.

Hermione nibbled her lower lip slightly as she gazed at Harry. "Harry—"

"Do you want me to grab that book for you?" Harry interrupted, pointing to the top shelf.

"Oh, yes, please," Hermione said. "Thank you." She held the book to her chest when Harry handed it to her. Their fingers brushed lightly, sending a jolt of electricity through Hermione.

She definitely fancied her best friend.

* * *

Hermione tripped on her way to dinner, crashing into Harry's arms once more. "Merlin," she hissed, starting to become aggravated.

The sound of laughter filled her ears. Turning, she scowled when she saw Parkinson with one of the Greengrass girls standing there.

"Have a nice _trip_ , Granger?" Parkinson sneered.

"Maybe you should just go home and we'll see you next _fall_ ," Greengrass added.

The two continued to laugh as they made their way to the Great Hall.

"Want me to hex them?" Ron asked, pulling out his wand.

Hermione sighed, shaking her head. "No, somehow, we'd be the ones to get in trouble."

"It's not fair, though." Harry frowned at her.

"But at least we know why I've been tripping so much." Hermione sighed. "Hopefully it wears off soon."

The three of them headed into the Great Hall for dinner. Hermione couldn't wait to be seated. There was less of a chance she would fall, but in all honestly, she wouldn't have been surprised if she somehow managed to trip while sitting.

* * *

''I'll walk you down to detention," Harry offered, smiling at her.

"Oh, thank you," Hermione said, blushing.

Harry helped her to her feet. The two of them walked out of the Great Hall towards the staircase. Harry grasped her hand. When she glanced at him, he laughed. "Just in case you fall again."

"Good idea," Hermione said, blushing. Her stomach fluttered with butterflies as Harry held her hand.

They had almost made it to the dungeons before Hermione tripped. As he had been all day, Harry caught her. This time, however, he pulled her flush against him before turning and backing her against the wall.

"Harry," she breathed, her heart racing.

"Today made me realise something," Harry began.

Hermione blushed. "Me too, Harry."

"Really?" Harry asked, arching his brows in surprise. "What?"

She decided that she would be bold. "That I quite like the way you feel pressed against me." She peered into his eyes. "I'd also very much like to kiss you right now, Harry."

Harry closed the distances between them, his lips meeting Hermione's. One of Harry's hands tangled itself into Hermione's hair, the other tightening his grip on her waist.

Hermione moaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Harry's neck. Their tongues met, moving against each other as they tentatively took their relationship to the next level.

They broke apart moments later, each flushed from their kiss. Neither of them spoke for a moment.

"So," Hermione said, clearing her throat.

"That was nice," Harry blurted out.

Hermione laughed. "Yes, it was rather nice. I'd like to do it again later, if you wouldn't mind."

"Yeah, you better go now, though. Don't want to be late for detention." Harry made a face at the thought of detention with Snape.

"See you later, Harry." With a brief peck on his cheek, she headed towards the Potions' classroom.

* * *

"I think the hex has finally worn off," Hermione announced, taking a seat on the sofa next to Harry and Ron. "It's been over an hour since I've tripped."

"That's a good sign," Ron said with a nod. "I just can't believe those nasty Slytherins played such a trick on you."

Hermione shrugged. "I'm not all that surprised, to be honest. Parkinson isn't the nicest person."

"Made your day rather unlucky, though," Ron countered.

Catching Harry's smile, Hermione blushed. Linking her hand with Harry's, she shrugged. "Maybe it was a lucky day for me."

Ron cringed. "Not in front of me, guys!"

"Not sorry," Harry said, laughing. He leant in, brushing his lips against Hermione's, ignoring Ron's protests.

As Harry pulled away, Hermione beamed. Yes, today had certainly ended up being her lucky day. Perhaps she ought to thank Parkinson tomorrow? Maybe return the favour? Hermione smiled, a plan already formulating in her mind.

Parkinson deserved a proper thank you.


End file.
